Love Pentagons, Hexagons, and Triangles
by SassySunshine
Summary: Jeanette must stay at the Seville house for three hours. When she finds a written conversation between Simon and Theodore, she has a major epiphany, realizing that...  READ TO FIND OUT.


**Jeanette must stay at the Seville house for three hours when she finds a written conversation between Theodore and Simon. (Time for a major epiphany…)**

* * *

><p>Love Pentagons, Hexagons, and Triangles<p>

There were two things Alvin loved: being left alone with a girl, and being left alone with more than one girl.

He was ecstatic when he could have the house to himself and Brittany. He was even more ecstatic when he learned there was another girl, too. But that changed when he found out the girl was Jeanette.

According to Dave, Jeanette was "just staying over until Leah got home". She was originally supposed to go to her friend Leah's house, but something came up that it got delayed for three hours.

So at 10:00 A.M., Jeanette and Brittany arrived while Eleanor was at gymnastics, and Simon and Theodore were out doing some grocery shopping. Dave had taken Ms. Miller for her biannual check-up at the doctors' office.

"Hey Alvin," Brittany said.

"Hi Alvin. Don't mind me," Jeanette said, walking inside.

"Hi girls," Alvin replied.

Jeanette took a seat on the couch and opened a book. She sat in the far couch in the corner.

Brittany and Alvin paid no attention to the purple-clad chipette. Within an hour-and-a-half, however, Jeanette was finished with her book and had nothing to do.

She decided to explore the cushions of the chair out of pure boredom and found a piece of crumpled-up loose-leaf paper.

It had a conversation on it. It was Theodore and Simon's handwriting.

**Theodore**

_Simon_

_Did you know Alvin likes Jeanette?_

**Huh?**

_He pretends to be annoyed when Jeanette has to stay over._

**What about you?**

_I told you before, I like Sammy. I just don't know how to tell Jeanette._

**True.**

_Beside, we're not together or anything, right?_

**Right… So, when are you officially being BF-GF with Sammy?**

_Saturday, the 2nd__._

**Saturday?**

_Yes, Saturday._

**We need to go grocery shopping.**

_I'll tell Alvin I'm going, but I'm really going to the park with Sammy._

**O-o-kay…**

_Got it?_

**But Jeanette and Brittany have to be over Saturday.**

_Exactly._

Jeanette's eyes welled up with tears. All the puzzle pieces fell into place. She was the cause of this mess.

Sammy and Brittany both liked Alvin, but Alvin liked Jeanette. Sammy despised both sisters; Brittany for liking Alvin, Jeanette for being liked by Alvin. So Sammy decided there was nothing she could do about Brittany and Alvin, so she started dating Simon to make Jeanette feel bad, and because Simon liked her back.

This made Jeanette feel horrible. To make it even worse, Simon knew of Jeanette's crush on him and decided he couldn't face her.

At that moment she heard the doorknob of the front door jiggle. She pretended to be back in the middle of her book.

It was Simon and Sammy. Both of them did not notice Jeanette in the far corner of the room.

"Let's get this all sorted out with Alvin and Brittany now. Jeanette's probably at Leah's, so I'll give her the details later," Simon said.

They walked upstairs to Alvin's room. Simon said something that caused Sammy to giggle. Jeanette, at that point, decided to tail them.

They walked into Alvin's room. Jeanette walked in behind them and shut the door.

"Simon, you thought I was at Leah's by now?" Jeanette said. "J-Jeanette?" Simon said in surprise.

"Let's get this sorted out," Jeanette said. Alvin and Brittany sat on Alvin's bed. "Yeah," Alvin said. "Let's do it now."

"Yeah," Sammy agreed.

"What's going on?" Brittany asked, totally oblivious.

"There seems to be something wrong here. Very wrong," Jeanette started.

"Huh?" Brittany asked.

"It involves love. But first, I need to say something. Simon Seville, I found a conversation between you and Theodore between the couch cushions on a piece of paper. It helped me figure this all out," Jeanette said. She handed the paper to Simon, who guiltily read it.

"You see, Sammy here hates you and I, Brittany," Jeanette went on. "She hates me for being liked by ALVIN and hates YOU for liking him. You two started dating, so to make ME feel bad, SHE started dating SIMON! And SIMON likes her back, and I like HIM. He knows that so decided HE couldn't even FACE me!"

"You like Jeanette?" Brittany said to Alvin. "You like ME?" Alvin said to Sammy. Sammy turned to Simon. "You actually like me?" she said. "You like ME?" Simon said to Jeanette.

"Used to, you dummy," Jeanette whispered coldly. Simon was about to run after her, but Alvin shoved him, being chased down by Sammy and Brittany, who got chased by Simon.

Jeanette ran into the park and into a cave behind the waterfall there. Everyone split up to look for here, except for Sammy, who went home.

Alvin finally found her crying in the corner.

"Jeanette?" he said quietly.

Jeanette looked up with a sniffle and saw the red-clad chipmunk standing before her.

"This problem all goes back to me, if you think about it," Jeanette whispered.

"How?" Alvin asked. "Sammy knew I liked Simon, and you liked me, and she liked you."

"Sammy's a nutcase that I would never date," Alvin reassured her. "That's not the point!" Jeanette said.

"Simon liked her, and now I'm heartbroken and so is Brittany. Theodore and Eleanor are the only ones left out of the equation."

"Why bring up Theodore and Eleanor?" Alvin asked. Jeanette face-palmed. "To get to my point if you'd let me finish. People think Simon and I belong together, same with you and Brittany. But now everything is screwed up," she said.

"Well it's not the public's choice!" Alvin declared. "And I heard Simon break up with Sammy ten minutes ago. He loves you."

"But what about you?" Jeanette asked.

"I'll be fine. Brittany loves me, and somewhere along the way trying to get you, I fell for her," Alvin said.

"Thanks Alvin. You can be sweet when you want," Jeanette said. She hugged Alvin, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She ran off to find Simon.

Alvin glanced at the ground. "Yeah. I guess," he whispered.

_Brittany was just trying to get Ricky jealous._

Alvin sighed.

"My life's a mess."

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Alvin. Everything works out for everyone but him (and Sammy, but who cares about her?). Please review!<strong>

**I'll make more one-shots later.**


End file.
